


Before You Let Me Throw This All Away

by hardbackheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Eventual relationship, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardbackheart/pseuds/hardbackheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just wanted Laura to leave him alone about dating. Not come to California to meet his fake boyfriend. So Derek goes to the one person he knows he can count on: Stiles. </p><p>OR </p><p>Stiles and Derek pretend to be a couple and somewhere along the way they realize they actually should be a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Let Me Throw This All Away

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so get ready for a lot of notes!
> 
> 1) This is my first official fic of any kind. (Official because i posted a drabble of sorts a long time ago on my tumblr but then got scared and deleted it) So please be gentle with me.  
> 2) So in this verse the Hale fire still happened and Derek and Laura still survived but they were somehow able to stop Peter from killing Laura but Peter went a killed another alpha somewhere so the events of the show sorta still happened with the exception that Boyd and Erica are still alive and Isaac isn't in France.  
> 3) I didn't really included Liam or Mason in this fic but they are there in spirit.  
> 4) All mistakes are my own so if you notice anything let me know and I'll fix it!
> 
> 5) The title is taken from Don't Let Me Let You Go by Jamie Lawson

Derek Hale loves his sister. He really does. The only thing is Laura is very…. well…pushy. 

“Laura. There is absolutely no reason for you to come visit.” Derek said, running a hand down his face. 

“Der, I wanna meet this guy you’ve been talking about!” Laura said excitedly which caused a little twist in Derek’s stomach. 

“Lo, it’s not even that serious! We’ve only been dating a couple months.”

“I don’t care okay. Look, I’m just really excited for you okay? It’s been a long time since you’ve ever even mentioned even being interested in someone, let alone actually dating someone. I just wanna meet the guy that has caused your change of heart. Even if you won’t tell me his name.” Laura said.

“Okay, okay. And I haven’t told you his name because you’re not gonna believe me so you’re just gonna have to wait and see.” Derek said. 

“Sure thing, little brother. Okay so I’ll see you in a week!” Laura said before hanging up. 

Derek set his phone down on the table next to his bed and tried thinking of how he was gonna get himself out of this mess. 

 

Stiles was on his way back from dropping his Dad off some lunch when his phone starting ringing. He reached down to the cup holder and grabbed it, quickly looking at the caller I.D before answering it and bringing it up to his ear. 

“Hey, Sourwolf.” He said by way of greeting. 

“Why do you insist on calling me that? It’s been years, Stiles, let it go.” Derek said and Stiles could almost hear the furrowing of his brows. 

“Why do you insist on having this conversation over and over again? You’re a Sourwolf therefore, Sourwolf is what you shall be called.” 

“So you’d be fine with me calling you Pain in My Ass instead of Stiles then?” Derek asked. 

“Ha Ha Ha. What’s up, Der?” 

“I need a favor.” 

“A favor? From me?” Stiles asked. 

“No, from Scott. I just thought I’d call you. Yes, you dumbass.” 

“Right, cause insulting me is just the way to get me to do what you want.” 

“Okay, right. Sorry.” 

“I’m just kidding, Derek. What do you need?” 

“Well, I’d actually prefer if you came to the loft so I can ask you in person, if you don’t mind?” 

“That’s fine with me gimme like 5 minutes or so.” 

“Okay. See you then.” 

“Bye, Sourwolf.” 

“Goodbye, Pain in my Ass.” 

Stiles shook his head with a smile on his face and placed his phone back in the cup holder. 

 

“Okay, maybe you should start from the beginning.” Stiles said. 

Stiles had show up at Derek’s loft about ten minutes ago and was still very lost. 

“Okay. So a while back Laura mentioned she knew someone out here that would be “perfect” for me. She said that it wouldn’t hurt to go on a date an just see if I liked this person but…I– “ 

“You don’t like meeting new people. And you don’t like dating strangers.” 

“Exactly. So I told Laura that it was sweet of her to think of me but that I was actually seeing someone so it was unnecessary.” Derek said. 

“I didn’t know you were seeing someone.” Stiles said, looking confused. 

“That’s because I’m not.” 

“You lied to Laura?! How? She’s like an expert at picking out lies.” Stiles said, an awed look on his face. 

“It’s easier to lie over the phone, too many variables come into play.” 

“Okay, why didn’t I know that? I’ve been running with wolves since I was sixteen, I feel like its something I should’ve known. Anyway, I still don’t understand, what’s the problem?” 

“The problem is that Laura is coming to visit.” 

“So? Just say that you broke up with whoever you told her you were dating.” 

“I can’t. Just yesterday I was telling her how good things were going.” 

“Things can change quickly in a relationship.” Stiles said, with a look on his face that wasn’t quite pain more like…he was remembering a bad memory. 

“Not for me… I mean yeah they can b– “ 

“But you’d fight like hell for it. You’d try everything in your power to make it work.” Stiles said. 

“How did you– Never mind, it doesn’t matter.” 

“Because I know you. We all do. You like to act like you this big, bad werewolf with emotional constipation but really you have more feelings than all of us Sourwolf.” 

“Whatever.” 

“So wait, what’s the favor?”

“Ineedyoutopretendtobemyboyfriend” 

“I’m sorry. You wanna try again and maybe…I don’t know…breathe in between words?”

Derek took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let it all the way out. Once he opened his eyes, Derek turned to Stiles. 

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.” 

“Me?” 

“Yes, Stiles. You.” 

“Why me?” 

“Because everyone else is in a relationship. And Laura wouldn’t believe that I would be in a relationship with any of them anyway.” Derek said, wringing his hands. 

“But she would believe that you would be in a relationship with me? Derek! I’m so far out of your league! I’m literally the least believable option here! I’m pretty sure Laura would believe that you, Kira, and Scott had entered into some sort of polyamorous relationship before she believed that you’re with me!” Stiles said, jumping up from the couch and moving towards the window. 

“No, she wouldn’t.” 

“Why would she believe that you would get with me?” 

“Because she knows I trust you.” Derek said, turning his head so Stiles couldn’t see his face. 

“You trust all of us. And don’t act like you don’t.” 

“But I trust you more. I trust you with things I probably shouldn’t. Laura knows this.” Derek said, a slight blush coloring the tops of his cheeks. 

“I…I never knew that.” Stiles said, stepping in front of Derek in a way that Derek was forced to look at him. 

“Yeah, well, I’m not good with words.” 

“Okay, sorry to burst your bubble big guy, but you literally are good at words. Or have you forgotten about your pesky little English degree from NYU?” 

“Just because I know the words doesn’t mean I know how to use them.” Derek said, looking Stiles in the eye. 

“Yeah, okay. Look, why don’t you just tell Laura the truth? I know her, she wouldn’t hold it against you.” 

Derek just looked at Stiles. 

“Okay, so she might hold it over you a little bit but she wouldn’t hate you.” 

“I know that…It’s just…when I told her that I was seeing someone she was so happy. She’s always worrying about me and I just… I don’t want her to worry anymore.” 

“Derek, you know that just because you aren’t with someone, that doesn’t mean you’re broken or that something is wrong with you, right?” 

“I know that, yes. I just sometimes think Laura forgets it.” 

“Okay, if you want this. And are 100% okay with this, then I’m all in.” Sties said.

“Really? You sure?” 

“Yes, Derek. I’m sure.” 

“Thank you.” Derek said, looking at Stiles with a look that made Stiles’ insides turn to goo. 

“No problem, babycakes.” 

“Babycakes?” Derek said with a raised eyebrow.

“Trying out pet names. No?” 

“No.” Derek said moving to sit on the couch. 

“Okay, so we should probably come up with a backstory and we need to figure out what lies we–” Stiles stopped talking abruptly and looked like he had seen a ghost. 

“Stiles? What is it?” 

“I’m never gonna be able to pull off lying to Laura.” 

“She’s not gonna be listening for lies, Stiles.” 

“But what if she is?” 

“Stiles. You learned how to lie to us a long time ago.” 

“I learned to lie to Scott and yeah he’s an Alpha but he’s not Laura. And to Isaac and to Erica and to Boyd. I can’t even lie to you sometimes. How am I supposed to lie to an Alpha?!” 

“Stiles. Look at me. It’s gonna be fine. You’re gonna be fine. It’s just Laura okay? You can do this.” 

“Well, what if I don’t think I can?” 

“It wouldn’t matter because I know you can do this.” Derek looked at Stiles in a way that made Stiles’ breath catch in his throat. Like Derek really did believe in Stiles. Like he trusted Stiles to be able to do this. Seeing that look in Derek’s eye gave Stiles a confidence boost. He straightened his shoulders and stood up straight. 

“Okay. I can do this.” 

“I know you can. Anyway, so are you hungry? We could go to that diner you love and talk about how we’re going to survive this?” Derek said grabbing his jacket from the back of the couch like he already knew what Stiles was going to say. 

“I’m famished.” Stiles said, grabbing his hoodie from the table. 

 

Laura showed up 7 days later. One week. In one week Stiles and Derek became StilesandDerek but not really. 

Surprisingly, the pack had handled it well. The cover story was that Stiles and Derek had been dating for 4 months but they hadn’t told anyone because they wanted to figure out their relationship first and well…the pack had just believed them? 

“Only four months?” Lydia asked, grabbing an apple from the bowl of fruit on Derek’s kitchen counter. 

“Yes, Lyds. Only four months.” Stiles said.

“Hmm, we all thought you’ve been dating for like a year.” Scott said grabbing a soda from the fridge. 

“A year?!” Stiles said, choking on his water. 

“Yeah, I mean, I thought you guys were dating way back when after we broke up in senior year.” Malia said grabbing Lydia’s apple and taking a bite then giving it back to her. 

“Derek wasn’t even here then? How even?” Stiles said

“I thought you guys kept in touch. Long distance relationships are a thing and I mean, he came back not too long after that.” Malia said. 

“I…I mean, yeah, we kept in touch but I’m sorry I’m just very confused right now.” Stiles said sitting down on the bar stool. 

“Stiles, its not that big a deal. We’re happy for you. We just thought you and Derek had been dating longer than four months.” Lydia said, offering the rest of her apple to Malia, who happily accepted it. 

“Right, no. Okay. Thank you guys.” Stiles said. 

“Can we see you two kiss?” Malia asked around a mouth full of apple  
“Malia! What? No!” Stiles said, his cheeks heating up. 

“Why not?” Malia said with a slight pout. 

“Because!” Stiles said. 

“Let it go, baby. They’ll slip up eventually, then we will all be happy.” Lydia said with a slight smirk and a raise of her eyebrow. 

“So you’re telling me all of you are just waiting to see me and Derek kiss?!” Stiles sorta screeched. 

“Pretty much.” Scott said before taking a drink from his soda. 

Stiles then promptly fell off the stool he was sitting on. 

 

And that’s all there had been to it. Everyone just went about their lives like it was normal for Stiles and Derek to be in a relationship. But in actuality, nothing had really changed.  
Stiles and Derek went about their lives as normal. Sure they touched each other a little more but nothing more than a brush of a hand on a back when passing by or a shoulder grab when one of them was leaving. 

But even though nothing had changed, when Laura showed up it suddenly felt like everything had. 

Stiles loves Laura. A lot. They talk to each other once a week on Thursdays where they Skype, drink wine, and talk about their problems. But Laura Hale is fucking terrifying and intimidating as hell. Stiles thought that maybe since him and Laura are friends would mean that she wouldn’t be so terrifying, but no. She just as terrifying when she exits that gate wearing leggings and a hoodie. Even in leggings and a hoodie Laura still manages to look like she could kill you with her left middle finger and a paper clip. 

“Stiles!” Laura said when she saw him and took off running. 

“Laura, my goddess. How was your flight?” Stiles asked, wrapping her in a hug. 

“It was good. Long and very smelly but good.” Laura said, unwrapping herself from Stiles.

“Right, don’t mind me. I’m just here to drive and get the bags apparently.” Derek said with a small smile on his face. As much as he was dreading having to put on this charade for Laura, he missed his sister a lot. 

“Oh, come on baby brother. I gotta show your new boo my love too. Even if you new boo is old to me.” Laura said making her way over to Derek. 

“Hey, I feel slightly offended.” Stiles said moving to take Laura’s carry on from the floor where she dropped it.

“Oh hush, Stiles. You know what I mean.” Laura said, bringing her arms up to hug Derek. 

“Missed you Lo.” Derek said burying his head in her neck. 

“Missed you too Der Bear.” Rubbing her hand over his head and down his back. 

“I hate to break up the reunion but we have a dinner to get to.” Stiles said, rocking on the balls of his feet.

“He’s right. Let’s go little bro.” Laura said, messing up Derek’s hair and then slinging an arm over his shoulders. 

 

After loading Laura’s bags into the car, Stiles drove them out to Scott and Kira’s place for dinner. 

“I wish you guys had let me change first. I reek of airport and strangers.” Laura said, closing the door to the Jeep.

“Yeah, well everyone is very excited to see you and they aren’t gonna care what you smell like so come on.” Stiles said walking up to the door. 

“He’s right. Everyone has missed you.” Derek said, holding the door open for Laura and Stiles. 

“Alright, alright. Enough with the guilt tripping everyone else is gonna do it all night.” Laura said. 

“Hey, we were all waiting for you to make partner so you could move a section of the law firm out here. And wouldn’t you know it, you made partner. “Stiles said, placing his keys on the table by the front door.

“I’m trying, really I am. But they’re reluctant to start up a branch all the way out here when a majority of there clients are on the eastern sea board.” 

“Laura!” Kira yelled, running down the hallway. 

“Hey, Kir!” Laura said wrapping Kira up in a hug. 

“Laura.” Scott said appearing from the kitchen. 

“What’s up my little Alpha?” Laura said, untangling herself from Kira to hug Scott. 

“The usual, trying to keep Stiles in line and out of trouble.” Scott said, rubbing their cheeks together. 

“Hey!” Stiles said from the kitchen. 

“Come on. Everyone else is in the kitchen.” Scott said, grabbing Laura’s hand and leading her to the kitchen. 

 

Dinner went off without a hitch. Everyone was too catching up with Laura for her to pay too much attention to Derek and Stiles or to ask too many questions about their relationship. No. All of that happened on the car ride back to Derek’s.  
“So. Who made the first move?” Laura asked. 

“Laura. Really?” Derek said from the passenger seat, looking at Laura in the rearview mirror. 

“Oh come on Der! Even if the guy is Stiles, I have to ask questions! Its my sisterly duty.” 

“Fine. Go ahead.” 

“So again. Who made the first move?” 

“I did.” Derek said. 

“What?! I definitely thought Stiles would’ve.” Laura said 

“Yeah, I know. But hey, Der is full of surprises.” Stiles said

“Hmm. Okay so the rest of these are just for Stiles.” Laura said. 

“Lo…” 

“Derek hush and let me act like a normal sister for once.” 

“Hit me with your best shot Lo.” Stiles said. 

“When did you know you loved my brother?” 

The Jeep swerved and Stiles swore as he got back on his side of the road. 

“Laura! Its been four months!” Derek said. 

“Yes, I know that. But I also know both you and Stiles hold nothing back when it comes to anything so I can only imagine what you two would both be like when you two are togeth- “ 

“When he left to travel the country and kick ass with Braeden.” 

“What?” Derek said. 

“When you left for your little Zen trip with Braeden is when I realized I loved you.” Stiles said and his heart gave no indication of a lie. 

“How? Wha-?” 

“When I was six, I asked my mom how you knew you were in love. She told me that when someone’s happiness becomes your own, you were in love. And for the longest time I didn’t understand what she meant. I mean, my happiness was my happiness you know?” Stiles took a breath and looked over at Derek to make sure he was following, and at Derek’s slight nod he continued, “But when you left, I finally understood. The only thing I wanted was for you to be happy and if that meant you had to be away from Beacon Hills, away from me, then I was willing to let you go. I was willing to sacrifice my happiness for yours because your happiness was mine too.” 

“I had no idea you thought that.” Derek said, looking at Stiles in awe. 

“Well, I can’t give away all my secrets at once can I Sourwolf?” Stiles said turning to Derek ad winking. 

“Wow…okay I had other questions but the first answer was more than I bargained for so I’m sorta…” 

“Don’t tell me I’ve managed to throw Laura Hale off her game.” Stiles said with a smirk on his face. 

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up.” Laura said crossing her arms across her chest. 

After five minutes of comfortable silence, Stiles pulled into the parking lot of Derek’s loft.  
Derek got out and Laura hopped out after him. 

“Okay, so despite popular belief I can carry my own bags. So I’ll take these up to the loft and you two say goodnight.” Laura said holding out her hand for the keys to the loft. 

Derek handed them over and then him and Stiles watched as Laura walked towards the building. 

“So, I guess you got over your fear of lying to Laura huh?” Derek said turning to face Stiles. 

“What?” Stiles asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. 

“Lying to Laura. That story you told about when you first knew you were in love with me? I never even heard your heartbeat stutter.” Derek said. 

“That’s because… That’s because like you said, I learned to lie to you guys a long time ago.” Stiles said with a laugh. 

“See, told you you had nothing to worry about.” 

“Yeah. Anyway I should get going. I’ll see you tomorrow Derek.” Stiles said turning to get into the Jeep. 

Derek turned to walk towards the building but then he turned back around.  
“Hey Stiles?” 

“Yeah Der?” Stiles asked, leaning his head out of the window. 

“Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, Derek.” 

 

Laura stayed for 5 days and it was…fun. Probably the most Stiles had had in a while because it was simple and easy. Like it always was when he was around Derek. He never had to try, he never had to pretend to be something he wasn’t. Being around Derek was as easy as breathing. And being around Laura was the same way. She didn’t have any expectations other than Stiles being himself. 

Sometimes they all went out and saw the city. Even though Laura had grown up here, a lot had changed. (Okay, since when is that a Wendy’s?! That was my favorite book store!”) More often than not, however, they just stayed in and entertained themselves. Which often led to trouble and broken objects. (“Derek, I’ll buy you another lamp okay?”) 

So when the day came for Laura to leave Stiles was more than sad. 

“I hate that I always feel like I’m counting the days I have with you.” Stiles said that morning. 

Laura’s flight didn’t leave until 3:45 so they were just well…cuddling on the couch. Stiles was wrapped around one side of Laura, his arms thrown across her shoulders and his hands resting in Derek’s hair. Whereas Derek was on the other side of Laura, his arms wrapped around her middle and his hands resting at the hem of Stiles’ flannel. 

“I know, I know. But I really am trying to get them to form a branch out here guys. I don’t like leaving anymore than you guys like letting me go. “She said nuzzling into Stiles’ collarbone. 

“Well, try harder.” Derek said, though it was muffled from the way he had his head buried in the back of Laura’s shoulder. 

“I will, Der, I will.” 

They just laid in a comfortable yet sad silence until it was time to take Laura to the airport. The rest of the pack had said goodbye to Laura last night so it was just Stiles and Derek taking her to the airport. 

The ride to the airport was quiet but loaded with the weight of having to say goodbye to Laura soon. Stiles pulled into a parking spot and got out and went to the back of the Jeep.

“I’m gonna take these bags in and wait by the entrance so you guys can say goodbye okay?” Stiles said although it sounded more like a question. 

“That would be great Stiles. Thank you.” Laura said. 

Derek and Laura watched as Stiles walked towards the automatic doors at the entrance of the airport. 

“Okay little brother. Here’s the thing. I know this was faked.” 

“What are you talking about?” Derek asked. 

“You and Stiles. I know this was set up so I would leave you alone.” 

“How- Did Stiles tell you?” 

“No, I’m just very observant. But here’s the thing Der, it could be real.” 

“Laura. No stop. Me and Stiles are-“ 

“Perfect for each other. I don’t know how neither of you can’t see that but you two…I…” 

“Laura. Just leave it alone.” 

“I’m not going to leave it alone! Derek, you don’t see the little things. You don’t see the way you two look at each other.” 

“And how exactly do we look at each other?” Derek asked, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“You two look at each other like Mom and Dad looked at each other.” 

Derek’s breath caught in his throat. 

“No-“

“Yes. There is so much love in the way you two look at each other I’m convinced you’re both blind, that’s the only way you could have missed it. Derek, he wasn’t lying the other night. When he said when he first knew he was in love with you.” 

“He knows how to lie to us Lo.” 

“Stiles has never, ever succeeded in lying to me. He wasn’t lying Der. Both of you are so in love with the other and it’s a tragedy because neither one of you can see it.” 

“I… I can’t lose him Lo. He’s… I don’t know how to put it but losing him would ruin me. I can’t…I just…” 

“The only way you’re gonna lose him Der is if you don’t realize what is right in front of you. Tell him okay?” 

“Okay. I’ll tell him.” 

“Good, now come on and give me a hug before I miss my flight.” 

Derek hugged his sister so tight he thinks he might have actually broken some bones but Laura didn’t say anything, she just hugged him tighter. 

 

Stiles was standing by a chair when he heard Derek and Laura. They were laughing as they made their way over to him. 

“And here I was thinking you were going to miss your flight.” Stiles said turning to greet the pair. 

“Yeah, well Derek here wouldn’t stop talking.” Laura said hitting her brother on the shoulder. 

“Come on Lo, I’ll walk you to your terminal.” Stiles said grabbing a bag off the ground. 

“Bye Der. I’ll see you soon okay?” 

“Bye Lo.”

 

They made t to Laura’s terminal and Stiles set the bag he was carrying on the floor. 

“Stiles, I need you to answer something for me.” 

“Anything.” 

“Do you love my brother?” 

“I thought we already had Q&A sessions with Laura?” Stiles asked with a laugh. 

“Stiles. I know this was fake. But I need to know if you love my brother because I just told him to risk everything and if you don’t love him then I’ve made a huge mistake.” 

Stiles forgot how to breathe. Risk everything? What was Laura talking about? 

“I…Yes, Laura I love your brother. We all do.” 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” 

Stiles closed his eyes and willed his heart to slow down. Willed his lungs to take in air because the last thing he needed was to have a panic attack in the middle of the airport. 

“I’ve been in love with your brother since before I even knew what it meant to be in love. Everything I know about love has come from loving Derek.” Stiles said. 

Stiles looked up to meet Laura’s eyes and was surprised to find they were misty. 

“Lo…” 

“He deserves someone like you. Someone that will love him more than he’ll ever understand. And you deserve someone like him. That will love with everything they have and not ask for a thing in return.” 

Stiles breath had turned shaky and he was unsurprised to find that when he brought his hands up to his eyes, they came away wet. 

“Don’t let him let you go. You understand me. Don’t settle for anything less than what you both want.” Laura said wrapping Stiles up in a fierce hug. 

“I won’t. I promise I won’t.” Stiles said as he buried his head in her neck. 

Laura eventually broke the hug when she heard her flight being announced. 

“Give ‘em hell Lo.” Stiles said. 

“I always do.” Laura said as she bent down to grab her bag and then turned to walk away. 

 

Stiles took his time walking back to the Jeep because he was unsure of what was going to be waiting for him there. When he walked up, Derek was leaning up against the Jeep and staring at his hands but he looked up when he heard Stiles approaching. 

“I know we need to talk. I’m assuming Laura the same chat with you that she had with me but not tonight. I can’t do this tonight.” Derek said

“Okay.” Stiles said but his voice was barely a whisper. 

Derek turned and went to walk to the other side of the Jeep when the sound of Stiles’ voice made him turn around. 

“No…You know what, I’m not putting this off any longer. Every time I come close to telling you how I feel, I talk myself out of it. I tell myself I can wait until tomorrow or that I just can’t handle it right then. I’m tired of waiting for a tomorrow that never comes Derek.” Stiles said. 

“Stiles…”

“No. You don’t have to say anything but I do. Maybe you want to wait until tomorrow but I don’t. I love you, Derek Hale. Every fiber of my being is head over heels in love with you. My love for you scares me sometimes because sometimes I feel it so much and so clearly it’s like I can somehow taste it on my tongue. I love you and I refuse to live another day without you knowing that.” 

Stiles stood there breathing heavily with flushed cheeks and waited to see how Derek was going to react. When it looked like Derek wasn’t going to say anything, he pulled his keys out of his pocket and started walking to the Jeep, closer to Derek. 

“I didn’t want to love you.” 

“I’m sorry?” Stiles asked. 

“Loving you. It wasn’t something I chose. Just like I didn’t choose to be a werewolf or choose to have dark hair or green eyes. You can’t choose something that is engrained in your very makeup. I told you before I’m not very good with words so I’m gonna try my best okay?” Derek said. 

“Okay.” Stiles said. 

“After the fire. After Kate. After Jennifer. I never thought of myself as someone who would find love again, let alone deserve it. But then I met you. Somehow you showed me that not only is love out there but I deserve to find it. And I found it in you.” Derek said. Stiles could see that the tips of Derek’s ears were the slightest bit pink. 

Stiles walked forward into Derek’s space and grabbed his wrist. 

“I know you think that I can lie to you but I can’t. I never have been able to. But just for you…” Stiles said as he took Derek’s hand and placed it on his pulse. 

“Stil-“ 

“Shh. Are you listening?” 

“Yes.” Derek whispered. 

“Can you feel my pulse?” 

“Yes.” 

“I love you. More than you will ever be able to understand.” 

Derek’s breath got caught in his throat.

“My turn right?” 

“Your turn what?” 

Derek took Stiles’ hand and placed it as his pulse. 

“I know that you can’t hear my heartbeat so I’m hoping this is enough. Can you feel my pulse?” 

“Yes” Stiles breathed. 

“I love you so much. More than anything in this world.”

Derek slid his hand up from Stiles’ neck and cupped his jaw. Stiles breath turned ragged and he leaned in and closed the distance between him and Derek. 

Kissing Stiles tasted like fire. But the good kind. The kind in a campfire. The kind at the center of a candle. Stiles tasted like roasted marshmallows. Sweet yet smoky. 

Kissing Derek tasted like lightning. It was electrifying and mesmerizing. Kissing Derek made him feel like a live wire. Like all of his nerves were exposed and Derek was touching every single one of them. 

 

When they broke apart both of them were panting; blushes high on both of their cheeks. 

“Whoa.” Stiles said slowly opening his eyes. 

“Yeah.” Derek said with a smile on his face. He ran his thumb over Stiles’ bottom lip. 

“So.” 

“So.” Derek said and he still had that stupid smile on his face. 

“You could get away with so much stuff with that smile.” Stiles said, ducking his head. 

“Oh I could? Like what?” Derek said– no, whispered in Stiles’ ear. 

“Okay we need to get somewhere that is not here right now because apparently you want to be arrested for indecent exposure.” Stiles said. 

“Nope. I just like seeing you blush.” Derek said. Untangling himself from Stiles and walking to the passenger side of the Jeep. 

“I hate you.” Stiles hissed. 

“No. No you don’t.” Derek said smugly before climbing into the Jeep. 

“No, no I don’t.” Stiles said shaking his head with a small smile on his face. 

 

“Wait a minute, so you guys really weren’t dating and then were fake dating and now you actually are dating?” Scott said reaching for a piece of pizza. 

“Yeah, pretty much.” Stiles said going for the last piece of meat lovers only to have his hand swatted away by Derek. 

“That’s mine.” 

“Yeah, well so am I. So give it.” Stiles said making grabby hands. 

Derek handed over the piece of pizza without hesitation. 

“Really dude? I just gotta say that I’m yours and suddenly you’re Mr. Softie?” 

“I wouldn’t say Mr. Softie.” Malia said, burying her head in Lydia’s neck to get away from the smell of Derek’s very obvious liking of Stiles saying he is Derek’s 

“Oh. Well, that’s very interesting.” Stiles said with a smirk. 

“Stop it. Please. I just wanna eat my pizza in peace.” Malia said 

“Please stop tormenting my girlfriend.” Lydia said around a mouth full of pizza. 

“Hey, take it up with him. He’s the one that’s all turned on.” Stiles said with a laugh. 

“And I could get you that way with 10 words whispered in your ear.” Derek said eating his slice. 

“Fair.” Stiles said. 

“Okay we get it. You guys are totally in love and stuff.” Scott said. 

“I think its kinda cute.” Kira said. 

“Thank you Kira.” Stiles said. 

“So Stiles, have you seen his dick yet?” Malia asked before taking a bite of her pizza. 

Stiles fell out of his chair and Derek choked on his pizza. 

“I hate you.” Stiles said from the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and if you want you can come [tumblr](http://comehale-orhighwater.tumblr.com) with me!


End file.
